


Secretly Magical

by Kytesama



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF!OC, BAMF!Stiles, Fae & Fairies, Gen, Gender or Sex Swap, M/M, Multi, Other, Post Season 2 ish, Pre-Slash, Shapeshifters - Freeform, The Alpha Pack, fae!Stiles, fluid gender, later there will be discussions of Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 17:56:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kytesama/pseuds/Kytesama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This is why people shouldn't keep secrets! Because secrets are dangerous and they only lead to someone being hurt!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secretly Magical

**Author's Note:**

  * For [E](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=E).



> A/n: Okay one of the OC 's in here is going to be referred to as either gender, so if that triggers anyone you have been warned.  
> Also I never wrote for this fandom before, and I haven't written anything like this since high school. So sorry if it's awful.

 

Stiles woke suddenly with a panicked gasp. He could feel his breathing getting labored and he grabbed at his ears, trying to choke back his screams. It wasn't working like usual and his dad rushed in with a handgun in his hand. The Sheriff nearly dropped it when he saw his son having a panic attack on the bed. He flicked back on the safety and placed the gun on the nightstand. Crawling into the bed with his son he gathered Stiles in his arms and slowly began to rock him back and forth.

When Stiles finally calmed down to just whimpers, John spoke into his hair, "Stiles, if you can't tell me about what has you so different, maybe you should call your uncle. You know he's always there to listen." Stiles nodded into his father's chest.

"'Kay..."

**"** _**Uncle Rei, I had one of those dreams again…"** _

Rei listened to his voice mail. ‘Sty… Isis it’s time, please give me strength.’ He sighed and glanced down at the coffee long gone cold. He wandered around the small hotel room that he had spent the better part of three months in. All the while he called the various people responsible for his life and told them he was due for a vacation.

As expected none of them took it well. He just booked the ticket anyway and called Stiles back, getting voicemail. "Hi baby, it’s me, sorry about the phone tag. I just finished my novel, so I have time for a visit to the hills for a while. I’ll be arriving on Monday, love, so call me back when you get this message. I love you and see you soon."

_**"It was different this time though. You and mom were crying, and I couldn’t figure out why. I tried to make you both laugh, but it wasn’t working. You couldn't see me. There was a bunch of people there who looked so familiar, but I just couldn’t place them…"** _

Stiles shifted from foot to foot, "Dad where is he? He should’ve been here already…" The sheriff shook his head fondly. His late wife’s best friend was due any moment, but waiting for him always made Stiles anxious. To tell the truth it made both of them a bit nervious but John never would say it out loud.

"Who are you waiting for Sty, because it can’t be little old me…" Stiles grinned and turned around so fast that he almost fell over. His favorite Uncle stood there waiting with one hand on his hip and the other smoothing down his blouse and skirt-excuse me, _her_ blouse and skirt. John rolled his eyes even as Rei smiled at the boy and opened her arms for a hug. Her smile only got wider when Stiles righted himself and then nearly tackled his godfather to the ground. Rei snuggled her made up face into Stiles’ chest, whispering to him, "I missed you little Bumblebee."

"I missed you too, Uncle," Stiles whispered back. The Sheriff stood back a couple feet smiling at the image before him.

After a moment, the two finally parted, both were still smiling. Then Rei turned toward the other man and gave him a quick hug as well. "It’s nice to see you, sheriff," She tipped an imaginary hat at him.

"It’s good to see you too Rei. Stiles said that you just finished your next book. I look forward to seeing it on his shelf." Rei grinned. "At any rate until that happens, at this rate we’re not going to beat the traffic home."

Stiles grabbed the two bags Rei had with her, testing the weight. They were both lighter than usual so he asked, "Is this all you brought? Or do we need to go down to baggage claim?"

She shook her head, "No, I just sent the rest of the clothes I need in the mail, but please be careful with the blue bag." Stiles shot him a confused look, "That has my life in it." He nods, understanding. They all started to make their way through the airport to the jeep.

John had to ask a few minutes later, "I thought that your laptop was in a red bag, or did you destroy another bag?"

Rei shrugs and says, "I lost it. I can honestly say I haven’t a clue where it went." Both men looked incredulously at her.  "Yep, shit happens." Stiles laughed at her deadpanned statement. "Anyway, Johnny, I’m surprised to see you here. Sty said that you would have to work today." They stepped out into the sunlight. Rei tilted her head back and breathed in deeply. It had been far too long since she had been anywhere near Beacon Hills.

John replied, "I pushed back my shift for a couple of hours to meet you here. As soon as we get home though, I’m going to have to get ready for work." His mouth tightened at the thought.

Her brows lifted.  "Perks of being the sheriff, right?"

"You could call it that."

They arrived at the vehicle and Stiles struggled to open the door while still holding both bags. Rei shook her head fondly, and took her luggage from her godson. He muttered a quick ‘thanks’ and finally got the door opened for his relatives.

Once they all got situated Rei kept up with her interrogation of the Sheriff with Stiles butting in every now and then.

_**"All of them were talking and fighting. For a moment I thought that they were going to gang up on the two of you. Then mom spoke. Another woman came from the shadows and they conversed. I couldn't hear what they were saying. Everyone was then gathered around a boy who was lying in a bed. I think there was something wrong with him because everyone was sad…"** _

After they arrived back to the house John got ready and took off to the station. As they put away Rei’s luggage in the guest bedroom, she turned to Stiles and asked, "What about you Bumblebee, any updates since the last time we talked?"

Stiles snorted, "You mean since last night?" He pulled out pillows and blankets from the trunk at the foot of the bed.

Rei reddened, as she gathered her travel clothes to put away and stated, "Well, you are a teenager, and everyone knows that teens are full of drama. So dish on the gossip, honey. Don’t hold out on me." Her lips lifted at the corners.

"Uncle you really need to stop watching so many high school flicks. My life isn’t all that dramatic." He shook his head and opened the window to air out the room.

Rei’s grin dropped, and her eyes narrowed. "Now that’s a boldfaced lie, your father informed me about the restraining order and the various other misdemeanors you’ve been up to." Stiles swallowed, he knew he was caught. "Now, Gennie dear, why on earth would he say those things to me if it wasn’t true?"

"Uh… Dramatic license?" he flailed his arms, throwing the pillow he was fluffing in the air. They both watched as it hit the ground. "Sorry?"

Rei shook her head. "At any rate, honey I need-" She was interrupted by Stiles’ phone belting out "Hungry like the Wolf."

"Uh, hold that thought Uncle. I need to take this." He went into the hallway, answering, "Hey guys I told you I couldn’t come over today…" She sighed; nothing was turning out as planned. Rei could still hear the words that Stiles was speaking, and even the ones he wasn’t.  He was arguing with what sounded like Scott, but Rei wasn’t sure. After a while all the teenage boys sounded alike.

Either way, Stiles was being worn down, so Rei’s confession would have to wait. She was proven right when her godson stepped back in the room, a regretful look on his face. Holding up her hand she interrupted any and all excuses that were being formed. "It’s fine Sty. I have some things I need to do anyway." Like check in with the powers that be about her trip to the Hills.

"But Uncle," He started.

She just pulled him into a hug, tucking her head under his chin. "I said that it’s fine sweetie, I’ll still be here for a while yet. Go hang out with your friends."  She let him go and watched as he looked like he was going to say something, before closing his mouth and nodding.

She watched his jeep leave from the window, tracking the tail lights with her eyes until they disappeared from sight. 

" ** _Everyone was talking and gesturing but I couldn’t hear them. Mom went to the boy, but you were trying to hold her back. She just shook her head and shrugged you off… "_**

Rei came out of the shower and was going through drawers to look for a comfortable outfit. He dressed quickly in thick jeans and a large button up. Walking back into the bathroom with a vial of oil and he turned off the water that was filling the tub. He poured the oil into the bath and  swirled it with a single finger. whispering to the water he felt the cold in his hands leave to freeze the liquid into a mirriored surface. Smiling at the ice he said clearly, "Genim."

When he looking into it he could see his god son surrounded by people he vaugely recognized. Rei watched as Stiles backed up fast and one of the people shifted into a wolf. His god son turned and took off from the werewolves. Rei cursed under his breath and melted the ice he was watching. He rushed to grab his blue bag from the bed,  and grabbed a compass from his bag, breathing quick incatations over it. The needle spun before  choosing the way Rei should go. He bounded down the stairs still with the bag in his hand. He looked for the keys to the sheriffs truck that was usually kept in the garage, but couldn't find them. 'time limit, time limit..' he repeated in his mind while he quickly decided what he needed to do.

Hotwiring the truck he pulled out of the driveway and sped to where Sitles was.

_**"For a moment she spoke over him, and suddenly there was a light and then the dream ended. It was so real… "** _

Stiles was running through the forest, using every trick that he could to evade the Alpha pack. He was trying to lead them back to where his pack was located. He tried to concentrate on keeping his breathing steady and to keep himself from tripping head first into a tree. The lanky teen nearly lost his balance when his foot slipped on a wet patch of grass, but he righted his self quickly. His lungs were burning and his eyes were tearing up with the effort of keeping himself alive.

After what seemed to be forever he finally burst into the clearing where his pack was waiting, all of them ready to fight. Stiles ran behind his Alpha and very nearly colapsed on the ground as soon as he hid. Derek's eyes flashed as he roared, sending the signal for the Betas to join them. One by one they all arrived for the battle.

_**"It was like I could feel their emotions, and it scared me..."** _

Rei ditched the truck and followed the compass straight into a werewolf fight, and his eyes widened. He hurriedly looked around for his godson and found him going toe to toe with one of the weres that had been chasing him down. Rei watched as the female was going to attack while Stiles' focus was elsewhere.

Making a quick choice Rei jumped into the brawl. He dodged each claw like it was nothing and made his way to Stiles.

When he reached his godson, he jumped between the claws going for Stiles' back and he manipulated the air around the female's to become extremely humid and froze what she had in her lungs. Grabbing onto the fur of the Alpha he threw her into a tree off to the side.

The teenager he was trying so hard to protect, as well as twin he had been holding his own agaist both turned to look at the new addition to the fight. Using that advantage Rei summoned some ice in his hand from the moisture left in the air, and used the newly formed dagger to stab into the neck of the Alpha male. He then tossed him into the other one who had the same face that he had seen chasing his baby; effectively confusing the lovely blonde lady that was fighting him at the time.

Stiles watched what happened in barely hidden awe. Then realizing what had just happened and who caused it made him scream suddenly, "Oh my god! Uncle Rei!" He flailed backwards and landed on his ass. He started to crabwalk backwards.

_**"Never mind that’s stupid. It was a stupid thought. Anyways, you told me to call you if I had any weird dreams. I love you uncle. I’ll see you next time you come home, call me whenever."** _

Stiles couldn't believe his eyes as he saw the Alpha pack try to converge on his godfather. He let out a small shreik when one of the twin werewolves was casually choked and another had his tendons sliced in the next breath. His pack was watching the Alphas get their asses handed to them by a small almost petite man.

When all was said and done, Stiles met Rei's eyes and asked, "Who are you?" 

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: The formation of this fic came to me thanks to a random thought that I had about faeries. Then it just morphed into this.  
> One more thing, the reason that no matter what gender pronoun I'm using to describe Rei, s/he will always be referred to as Stiles' 'Godfather' or as his 'Uncle.' It's never going to be 'Aunt' or 'Godmother.' Reason for that is to follow. Also Rei doesn't believe in gender boundaries simply because with a little effort s/he can change appearances and his/her gender, so s/he really doesn't care.


End file.
